Out of Body Out of Mind
by Cryptful
Summary: This takes place right after Crush. A distraught Spike is determined to make Buffy love him. Through this he seeks the help of a demon who realises this could be a chance to destroy the slayer once and for all. Spuffy fan fic.
1. Chapter 1

Out of Body out of Mind 

Crypt's Note: This takes place right after Crush. A distraught Spike is determined to make Buffy love him. Through this he seeks the help of a demon who realises this could be a chance to destroy the slayer once and for all. The only way to reverse the spell is something that even the slayer wouldn't do…would she?

This is a Spuffy rated fan fic. But the Spuffy will come later ok?

--------

Chapter 1 

"Bitch!" Spike roared, "I'll bloody show her." He picked up a bottle of wine and threw it against the crypt wall. Satisfied with the red stain and the loud shattering of glass.

"Thinks she's better than me, thinks she can walk all over me. I'll show her." Pacing the crypt clearly angry, fists clenched and teeth grit.

_How dare she? _He thought. _How dare she treat him like that?_ Spike slumped into an old battered chair and glared at the wine dripping down the wall.

There had been rumours about a demon that had knowledge on magic and vengeance spells. Maybe he should pay him a visit? Yeah, that's what he'd do.

Standing up Spike grabbed his coat and headed for the door he stepped outside. "Bitch." He cursed, and then walked off towards town.

Buffy pulled a face; she looked in the mirror and twisted a lock of hair in her fingers, _defiantly needs a scrunchie._ She thought and grabbed a black one from her desk. Pulling her hair into a loose bobble she grabbed her coat and headed for the door.

"Mom I'm going out on patrol!" She called "Giles will be over in a few minutes." She opened the door "Or Giles could be over here now." She said letting her watcher in.

"Bye." Buffy said to Giles as she closed the door behind her. _Right where was I? Yes cemetery._ Well where else would you go to hunt down vampires?

Spike knocked loudly on the door. "Better be in." He growled to himself. The door opened.

A thin pale man with long fingers and thick round glasses came to the door. "Spike I presume?" The man said, his voice a sort of hiss.

Spike looked at him "Good call," He said. _Really not liking this guy_, Spike thought.

The man chuckled "Not many people do." He said as if knowing what Spike was thinking.

The man led Spike inside and sat at a desk. "What is it you need my help with Mr. Spike?" The man asked.

Spike pulled a face "Well why don't you look in my mind again and find out yourself?"

"Do you want my help or not?" The man asked. Spike nodded.

"I'm having woman trouble," Spike began but the man interrupted.

"I'm a demon Mr. Spike I can't work miracles."

Spike growled, "As I was saying, this bitch thinks she's better than me,"

"And you want her to see how it feels to be you for a change?" The man asked.

Spike nodded. "Yeah, that's right." He handed over a large wad of cash. "Think you can do it?"

The man nodded. "Oh I think I can handle this." He told Spike.

"How will I know if it works?" Spike asked as the man showed him to the door.

"Oh you'll know Mr. Spike." The man told him and closed the door.

Spike raised an eyebrow. Odd man didn't like him.

Well at least he'd sort that bitch out right?


	2. Chapter 2

Crypt's note: Poor Spike. Ah well, kind of obvious I don't wont these people, don't mean I can't manipulate them for my own devilish plots. :D This chapter is short but it's crucial ok?

------

Chapter 2 

Walking back to his crypt and taking out a cigarette Spike sighed. Speaking of the bitch…

Buffy grunted as she thrust the stake into a newly risen vampire. Pathetic creature. Spike grimaced.

Buffy looked up. Oh crap. Spike. Here. Not good. Spike never good.

Taking a drag from the cigarette Spike eyed her.

"What do you want Spike?" Buffy asked. _God why is he here? He's always where I least want him to be._

"To go home, get a good days sleep and have sweet dreams about your gruesome horrible death." He spat back. _Just you wait slayer I got you right where I want you._

"Well the train station is that was have a nice journey, and don't bother righting." She told him pointing in a random direction. _Two can play this game Spike._

_BITCH!_ Spike thought. He clenched his teeth and looked down. "I'm not in the mood slayer." He told her and pushing past her headed to his crypt.

_Oh no so not walking away with out a fight._ Buffy followed. "Not in the mood for what Spike?" she asked. "Confessing you undying love for me?"

Ouch! Deep Buffy deep.

Spike stopped. "No actually I'm not in the mood for ripping your snide little mouth off and then cutting out your throat."

Ouch again! Also deep.

"Well good luck with that from what I've heard you can hurt a thing with that chip in your brain." She smirked.

"You know what slayer," Spike pointed at her while trying to find a comeback "One day you'll need my help one day this little town will fall into hell and it'll be me that dies saving your sorry ass!"

"At least you'll die." Her words struck him like daggers.

Spike turned with a sweeping of his leather duster and a hand gesture.

Bitch… 

Buffy smiled proud of a job well done. One pissed vampire, one…happy Buffy. Or she should be happy, why wasn't she?

Well who cares, she didn't. Buffy sighed.

She gave one look to Spike's crypt and walked off home.

Spike dropped himself into his chair and dosed off. Stupid slayer, she should try being me for a change.

Buffy curled up in her bed and stared at the ceiling. Stupid Spike, he should try being me for a change.


	3. Chapter 3

Crypt's note: Mwhahahahaha! All is revield, were you right my little spuffy minions? Let me know in your ratings. :)

------

Chapter 3 

Buffy yawned. God that was the worst night's sleep ever, I mean ever.

She looked up at the greyish ceiling. What the? That's so not mine! Sitting straight up she looked around in horror.

Stone sarcophagus, broken bottles, and cigarettes, so not mine.

What the hell am I wearing? She sat up and looked down at the leather jacket. Spikes?

Ok now I'm scared.

Buffy looked round where she was again, Spike's crypt. Ok, why the hell am I in Spike's crypt?

She decided that home was the best place to go; opening the door of the crypt she yelped and hissed as the sunlight hit her. It burned. Burned? Oh god no.

Please no, no, no, no, no, NO!

Buffy looked round again wildly. She looked at her hands, black nail polish, chewed fingernails. Ok they aren't mine.

Oh god no. This can't be.

Spike rolled over and opened his eyes; the alarm clock had woken him. Since when did he have an alarm clock? Since when did he have a bedside table so put an alarm clock on? And since when was his crypt this colour?

Sitting up in bed he looked round, what the hell?

"Buffy wake up, Giles phoned like five minutes ago he wants us round at the magic box now." Dawn was stood at the door.

Spike looked at her Buffy? He was Spike, defiantly not Buffy.

"I'm not-" he started but his voice was defiantly not his own. Buffy's voice? Ok now he really was dreaming.

"You're not what?" Dawn asked, "You look a little pale." She told him. He shook his head and told her to leave.

Spike turned to face the window, rays of light were beaming in from the window and creeping across the floor, onto the bed and onto him. Why wasn't he burning?

Getting out of bed the thought hit him of where he was. Buffy's room. Ok, why was he there and what was he- Spike caught sight of himself in the mirror.

BLOODY HELL!

One. She shouldn't be able to see him reflection and, two. He shouldn't look like that.

Long golden curls, pink pyjamas, thin hips and…whoa, defiantly not his.

Spike panicked, he was Buffy…he was Buffy? He was Buffy!

Bloody hell.

Buffy sat on the sarcophagus frightened, she should be breathing heavily, but she wasn't she wasn't breathing at all she was dead.

Buffy whimpered, this wasn't right, what had Spike done to her. Spike, it had to be him. Who else could it be?

Spike had gotten dressed, in the best Buffy-ish style he could, basically a white t-shirt and jeans with her jacket, and ran all the way to his crypt. He burst through the door and heard himself, or rather his voice yelp in pain as the light flooded the room.

"What the hell is going on?" Buffy, the real Buffy asked. Spike shook his head.

"I woke up in your body," He tried to growl but Buffy's voice made it sound odd.

Pausing he looked at his body, wow I really do look good. He thought.

"What the bloody hell you playing at Summers?" He asked, "I want my body back!"

Buffy scowled. "Well being you isn't exactly fun either," She said "No sunlight, no breathing, it's…" She paused; it was hard, harder than she thought. "Different." She settled on. Not giving him the satisfaction of letting him know that being him was hard work.

Spike scowled, "Look, all I'm saying is how the hell did this happen?" he asked.

"Well I assumed you'd been in the magic box and were messing with spells." Buffy replied "Either that or Willow, but I thought you may have been the major culprit." She sat on the sarcophagus and swung her legs back and forth.

"Well I had nothing to do with it-" Spike retorted, wait. C'mon Spike think. A small voice was telling him something, what was it? Uh-oh. Lousy demon. Must have buggered up the spell. Better not tell Buffy she'll kill me or herself. Either one.

"We should tell the others, get them to reverse what ever it was." Spike said.

"Are you mad?" Buffy scoffed, "We're not telling anyone. No way, we figure this out, I don't want them knowing I've been in your body ok?" she glared at him.

Spike scowled, "Oh by the way, there's a bit of a problem." Spike mumbled.

Buffy looked at him, "What?" she said bluntly.

"Your mother wants to take me clothes shopping, for you, or rather your body anyway." Spike said quickly.

"You said no right?" Buffy looked worried.

Spike shook his head.

"Give me strength!" Buffy yelled jumping up and making a swing with her fist at Spike's head.

Buffy suddenly screamed with pain, the chip. Damn it worked on her. Damn, damn, damn. Now she can't hit him. But I guess it would look a little odd if Buffy had a great walloping bruise on her head where 'Spike' had hit her.

Spike placed a hand on her shoulder, "You ok?" He asked.

Buffy shook her head. "Ow." She mumbled. See what you mean by headache.

"Spike, you have to pretend to be me, please, just till this is over" she saw the look on his face. "Look for books in the magic shop, find out whether we can reverse this and how. Also I can't come out till dark so, I'll see you tonight meet me here ok? Six o'clock sharp." Well she wasn't asking much right? Just for Spike, the one person she loathed, to pretend to be her for a while and try to find a cure to give them both their lives back.

Ok so maybe that was a bit much…


	4. Chapter 4

------

Chapter 4 

After leaving his crypt Spike had wandered over to the magic box where Giles was waiting impatiently, "You're late." He barked not in the slightest amused.

Spike thought about retaliating. _Be Buffy be Buffy be Buffy._ "R-Giles I'm sorry, there was a vampire and…" _bolocks, vampire? In daylight? _Surely Spike of all people should know that was impossible "I mean, I saw a nest the other night but there were none there so I went back in daylight to surprise them, they're dust now." He covered badly.

Giles wasn't buying it, "Well you'll be making up for lost time," Giles replied.

Before Spike could reply he was shoved down into the basement which Giles following him.

"Now today I thought we could work on your balance and fighting techniques." Giles said.

Bolocks

"Right you see that wooden block over there." Giles pointed to a small block that could only just wide enough for one foot to go on and was about 50cm high.

"Yeah, I see it." Spike said, damn not Buffy like, be Buffy.

"I want you to balance on it" Giles said.

"Easy enough." Spike began to walk over to the block.

"On your hand's Buffy." Giles reminded her.

"On my what?" Spike almost swore. "Hands, right, okay." He'd seen Buffy do this many times. Not that he'd been watching her or anything.

Placing his hands on the block he kicked his back legs up to do a handstand, the block wobbled and he collapsed.

Giles sighed. "Too quick, here, place your hands on the blocks."

Spike did as he was told. "Now when I say go life your left leg up high as it can go alright?" Spike nodded. "Go."

He lifted up his left leg slowly and felt Giles pick up his right leg, "Right, now balance." Giles steadied Buffy's body as Spike balanced on the block.

Bloody hell he could do it!

It was harder than it looked. "Clear your mind." Giles said, "Now, one hand."

_WHAT!_ Spike almost died. "Okay, right, one hand, sure."

He lifted a shaky hand from the block.

_Clear your mind Spike_. He opened one eye. He was doing it; he was balancing on the block.

"Very good Buffy." Giles commented.

Spike dismounted the block and grinned.

"Right, we're done can I go home now?" Spike asked.

"No, you have to practise your reaction timing, I told you we'd be doing this."

Giles collected a few knives from the wall and Spike took his place.

"You're not throwing them bloody things at me are you?" He asked. _Bollocks_, be Buffy.

"Yes I am Buffy and- since when did you say bloody?" Giles looked confused.

"Since I err…heard Spike saying it lots and lots of time." He paused, "Not in that way though, I mean we were fighting and he kept-"

Giles pulled a face and coughed. "Ready?"

Spike nodded, Giles threw the knife, Spike blocked it with his right hand in a sweeping motion.

Three more knives followed. A kick, a punch and a quick duck saw them all off. The fifth knife came at him too quick for Spike to react, it hit him in the arm, and the pain was immense.

"Ahh." Spike gasped and held the wound.

"Buffy are you alright?" Giles asked running to her aid.

"I'm fine." He replied pulling the knife out. "Ow." He looked at the blood.

Slayer blood. He was so tempted to drink it, just to have the taste of her blood.

_No _

_He couldn't _

_He could_

_She'd never know _

_NO bad Spike_

"Buffy are you alright?" Giles asked again watching her stare at the blood.

"Fine," Spike said quickly. "I'm gonna go, my mother-mom wants me to go shopping with her." He smiled weakly and running up the stairs he left the magic box.

"What's up with Buffy?" Willow asked Giles as he came up a few moments later. "She just shot out of here like a rabbit you know, poof gone!"

"Rabbits? What the hell are you thinking? Buffy's a rabbit? Oh god!" Anya flapped and a look of terror came on her face.

"Go count the money sweetie." Xander told her.

"Money right, yes, I'll count it." Anya smiled and began to count the money in the till.

"I'm not sure what's up with Buffy, she seemed distant and she wasn't at all focused on training. She'd never let a knife hit her." Giles took off his glasses and began to polish them.

"Some thing must be horrible wrong." Willow said concerned.

"We'll ask her, well she has had a rough few weeks. I mean Spike saying he loved her an all." Tara replied.

"Spike said what?" Xander's mouth dropped open.

"Oops." Was all Tara could say, "Didn't he know?"

"Spike loves Buffy?" Xander asked before bursting out laughing. "Oh this is gotta see."

Buffy, the one in Spike's body was sat on the sarcophagus counting spider's webs in the corner of the crypt when the door burst open.

"Spike-" Buffy began, not Spike.

"Hello, slayer." The creepy demon that Spike had seen to get the spell working was standing there in the doorway.

"How do you know I'm?" she began to ask.

"Oh I know slayer," The demon got closer shutting the door behind him.

"Do you know how I can get out of this body?" she asked.

"Yes," The demon replied.

"Thank you, please tell me." Buffy began.

"I'm afraid I can't do that," the demon replied.

"Then I'm gonna have to make you." Buffy quipped; she punched the demon but screamed in pain. Not the chip, her hand it was burning and it hurt.

"Oh sorry, I had a bath this morning, holy water, works miracles for the skin."

_Oh god…_


End file.
